Te necesito
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: Ikuto vuelve a Japon después de 5 años, pero Amu ha mantenido su verdadera identidad en secreto desde sus 11 años al igual que a su hermano por un solo objetivo, que ninguno de sus "amigos" sabia ¿Cual sera el objetivo de Amu? ¿Cual sera su verdadera identidad? ¿Quien sera el hermano de Amu?
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

_**Te necesito capitulo 1**_

* * *

_**Un chico de cabello azulado, ojos color zafiro, decidió volver de Francia a Japon, pues su objetivo de encontrar a su padre había dado resultados, pero ahora el volvía por algo o mas bien por alguien**_** pero...**

* * *

**-**Amu-Dijo fríamente un peliblanco, de unos 19 años aproximadamente, ojos grisáceos y tez blanca

-¿Que quieres?-Respondió de la misma manera, de cabello plateado, ojos carmesi como la sangre y tez blanca

-Por que tan fría _hermanita-_Dijo de nuevo el peliblanco recalcando la ultima palabra con burla

-Por nada que te importe-Respondió la peliplateada

-Vale, pero apúrate que hay que ir a grabar un nuevo sencillo-Contesto fríamente el peliblanco, mientras se retiraba de la habitacion de su pequeña hermana, Amu

_La peliplateada y el peliblanco no emplearon otra conversación, la peliplateada tomo su ya ropa habitual desde hace 5 años, la cual consistía en un vestido gris,liso, que le llagaba un poco antes de las rodillas, una gargantilla pegada al cuello con una cruz colgando de esta y unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas._

_La peliplateada, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, al salir de esta ya con su ropa habitual puesta, se dirigió al piso de abajo encontrándose con su hermano mayor._

-Amu, es hora de irnos-Dijo el peliblanco parándose del sillón en el cual se encontraba, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la peliplateada se mantuvo callada y siguió a su hermano mayor.

* * *

_ Mientras que en el aeropuerto estaba una pelirubia de ojos violeta junto con un chico de cabellera castaña un poco alborotada de ojos esmeralda, esperando a un peliazul, hermano de la pelirubia de nombre Utau y muy pronto cuñado del pelicastaño de nombre Kuukai..._

* * *

**Minami: Se que es corto pero es tarde ya -.-U en mi pais y mañana tengo cole asi que espero y les guste **

**Zero: Esto es sin fines de lucro **

**Minami&Zero: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ya ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minami: Como siempre he echo miles de cosas menos las actualizaciones-nyaa -.-U**

**Zero: O_O" Dios, es el fin del mundo**

**Minami: O_o" Nyaa? nee-chan de que habla este loco-nyaa**

**Akemi: O_O" E-Esque por fin admites que te has tardado en actualizar**

**Minami: -.-U solo por eso-nyaa?**

**Akemi&Zero: Hi ^^U**

**Minami: Gomen pero estaba ocupada matando gente, destazarla y bebiendo su sangre-nyaa *¬***

**Akemi&Zero: O_O" !¡¿N-Nani?¡**

**Minami: ^^ bueno, callaros y hacer el disclaimer-nyaa **

**Akemi&Zero: O_O" H-Hai, Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

Te** necesito capitulo 2**

* * *

_Mientras que en el aeropuerto estaba una pelirubia de ojos violeta junto con un chico de cabellera castaña un poco alborotada de ojos esmeralda, esperando a un peliazul, hermano de la pelirubia de nombre Utau y muy pronto cuñado del pelicastaño de nombre Kuukai..._

* * *

_En un estudio de grabación se encontraba una peliplateada junto a un peliblanco, en una cabina, grabando el nuevo sencillo, titulado..._

_Si no estas conmigo, estos dos ya mencionados, son los hermanos mas talentosos de Japón, en cuanto a los solos y duetos, en el mundo de la música, pero estos dos eran mas bien conocidos como..._

_Los hermanos Katsura..._

_La pequeña hermana, de cabello plateado, ojos rojo carmesí como la sangre, tez blanca y "La mas bella de las chicas", como muchos de sus fans suelen decirle._

_También era conocida por ser fría y decir lo que piensa sin mentir, pues esta siempre que le hacían una entrevista sobre cosas ridículas, tontas, estúpidas, etc, siempre había dicho lo que pensaba sin omitir palabra alguna._

_Por otro lado estaba el hermano mayor, de cabello blanco, ojos grisáceos, tez blanca y el mas deseado por todas las chicas, a excepción de su pequeña hermana claro esta._

_Los hermanos Katsura, tienen nombres artísticos ya que a ellos no les gusta rebelar su verdadero nombre, la pequeña hermana, en realidad se llama Kaname Amu, su nombre artístico es Katsura Hitomi, el hermano mayor, en realidad se llama Kaname Zero, su nombre artístico es Katsura Daisuke._

_Los hermanos Katsura habían cometido barios errores en esta grabación pero como eran los mas populares del momento no se les dijo nada, aun así los hermanos, se habían dado cuenta de sus errores así que decidieron grabar de nuevo, cosa que fue aceptada por el productor._

_Y así comenzaron a grabar su nuevo sencillo "Si no estas conmigo" en dueto, claro esta._

_(Amu)_

_Aveces se que si, que pierdo la cabeza,_

_y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa,_

_Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente,_

_Si no estas conmigo,..._

_Pero no mi amor,_

_Tu no eres así,_

_No me digas adiós,_

_Si esto no ha comenzado,_

_Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_Cuando te conocí,..._

_La vida entendí,..._

_(Zero)_

_Con tu adiós el dolor,_

_Se metió en mis sueños,_

_Nuestro amor no murió,_

_Y eras mi veneno,..._

_Nos dejamos llevar,_

_Fuimos indiferentes,_

_Y..._

_Lo nuestro llego,..._

_a su fin,..._

_(Amu) _

_Pero no mi amor,_

_Tu no eres así,_

_(Amu y Zero)_

_No me digas,_

_adios,_

_Si esto no ha comenzado,_

_Déjame demostrar,_

_Que esto no ha sido En vano,_

_Cuando te conocí,..._

_La vida entendí,..._

_(Coros de Amu y Zero)_

_¿Por que no estabas tu...?_

_(Canto de Amu)_

_Pero no mi amor,_

_Tu no eres así,_

_No me digas adiós,_

_Si esto no ha comenzado,_

_Déjame demostrar,_

_Que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_Cuando te conocí,..._

_La vida entendí,..._

_(Coro de Zero)_

_¿Por que no estabas tu...?_

_Y hay finalizo la canción de los hermanos Katsura, la cabina de grabación estallaba en aplausos diciendo cosas como "Son los mejores", "Excelente trabajo", entre otras mas, los hermanos Katsura, al salir de la cabina, hicieron una reverencia y sin decir palabra alguna se retiraron de el estudio de grabación, junto con su manager, Yukito Darkness._

_Al salir del estudio de grabación, pasaron el camino tranquilamente pues ya eran como las 7 de la noche, pero estos sin darse cuenta chocaron con 3 jovenes, Zero choco con una pelirubia, Yukito choco con un pelicastaño y Amu con un peliazul._

_-_Lo siento ¿Te encuentras bien?-Se disculpo el peliblanco sin levantar la mirada

-_Esa voz-_Pensó la pelirubia, alzando la cabeza-Sabia que eran ustedes Katsuras-Dijo la pelirubia parándose rápidamente, seguida por todos los que estaban hay presentes

-¿Utau que pasa aquí?-Pregunto desconcertado el peliazul

-Después te explicaremos-Respondió el pelicastaño en ves de la pelirubia, con un tono de voz frió

-Como molestáis-Por fin la peliplateada se atrevió a hablar, captando la atención de todos

-Hitomi-san-Dijo preocupado el pelinegro, de ojos azules y tez blanca, de nombre Yukito

-Estaré bien-Dijo la peliplateada, mientras que musitaba "_Gargantilla cross"_, logrando aparecer una guadaña gigantesca atrás de la peliplateada

-Hace mucho que no he bebido sangre-Dijo la peliplateada, sonriendo de forma macabra, dejando a Utau, Kuukai y Ikuto sorprendidos, preguntándose ¿Sangre? ¿Que significa eso?

* * *

**Minami: Bien como siempre he terminado tarde de escribir y mañana tengo cole-nyaa -.-U**

**Zero: Bueno antes de que esta loca me mate ¬¬" esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Akemi: También os queríamos agradecer a KIYOMI-NEKO y meiliing por dejar un review ^^**

**Minami&Zero&Akemi:Esperamos que les haya gustado-nyaa, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Ya ne-nyaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minami: Ohayo Mina-nyaa ^^**

**Zero: ¬¬" Cuando te dije actualiza tus fics no me referia a este -.-**

**Minami: ^^U es que esperan con ansias este capitulo supongo-nyaa**

**Zero: Pero tienes mas de un mes sin actualizar el fic titulado "Amarte no es facil"**

**Minami: ^^U jaja cierto-nyaa pero es que se me han ido las ideas-nyaa TT^TT**

**Zero: -.-U bueno ya veré que haré contigo mientras tanto, Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan, son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

_**Te necesito capitulo 3**_

* * *

-Como molestáis-Por fin la peliplateada se atrevió a hablar, captando la atención de todos

-Hitomi-san-Dijo preocupado el pelinegro, de ojos azules y tez blanca, de nombre Yukito

-Estaré bien-Dijo la peliplateada, mientras que musitaba "_Gargantilla cross"_, logrando aparecer una guadaña gigantesca atrás de la peliplateada

-Hace mucho que no he bebido sangre-Dijo la peliplateada, sonriendo de forma macabra, dejando a Utau, Kuukai y Ikuto sorprendidos, preguntándose ¿Sangre? ¿Que significa eso?

* * *

_Utau, Kuukai y Ikuto se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Hitomi (Amu) preguntándose ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Sangre? ¿Para que bebería sangre? entre muchas otras cosas mas, de repente se escucho un grito..._

-One-chan-Grito una chica de unos 16 años aproximadamente, de pelo negro, ojos azules y tez blanca, volando hacia la peliplateada esperen ¿Volando?, si, volando, cuando esta llego a su destino que era enfrente de la peliplateada, musito unas palabras y sus alas negras desaparecieron, dejando a Utau, Kuukai y Ikuto sorprendidos.

_La pelinegra al deshacerse de sus oscuras alas, esbozo una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a la peliplateada, todos quedaron asombrados menos Hitomi (Amu)._

_-_Ami-Dijo fríamente Hitomi mientras deshacia el abrazo de Ami

-!¿Ami?¡-Utau y kuukai preguntaron al unisono, sorprendidos

-¿One-chan quienes son ellos?-Pregunto Ami, escondidendose detrás de Hitomi (Amu)

-Tranquila ellos no te harán daño-Contesto Hitomi (Amu), girando un poco la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Ami-Ya sera en otra ocasion, en donde me tomare su sangre-Sonrió macabra mente, dirigiéndose hacia los que estaban enfrente de ella, "Hitomi", musito "Sayonara" y unas plumas de color oscuro, cubrieron a "Hitomi", Yukito, Zero y Ami, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro

* * *

**Minami: -.-U me he quedado sin imaginacion-nyaa**

**Zero: Asi es bueno ahora a la contestacion de reviews**

**Minami: Hai-nyaa ^^**

**KIYOMI-NEKO- Minami: A mi tambien me gusta la sangre *W* pero no iba a haber sangre en este capitulo-nyaa por que no puedo matar a nadie todavia-nyaa pero no te preocupes que are que maten a alguien a quien odio OWO creo que ya sabeis quien es-nyaa**

**Kokoa Chiai-Minami: Veras sobre lo de que quedo sangriento el capitulo anterior no creo-nyaa y respondiendo a tu pregunta-nyaa el hermano que le puse a Amu no es inventado por mi-nyaa simplemente lo tome prestado del anime Vampire Kgnit si no estoy mal asi se escribe-nyaa OWO es que me parecio que haria bien del hermano de Amu-nyaa si no puedes buscar el anime que ya te mencione y ahy aparece Zero-nyaa OWO**

**Connie1-Minami: No me había dado cuenta de mi error asi que gracias por hacermelo saber-nyaa OWO pero que bueno que te guste-nyaa por otra parte lo del bete te agradezco que me quieras ayudar-nyaa yo te aviso si necesito tu ayuda ¿Vale-nyaa? solo que no entiendo muy bien lo del beta a veces-nyaa ^^U**

**meiliing-Minami: Mira me encanta usar el "nyaa" *W* y por otra parte sobre lo del incesto necesitaríamos saber la opinión de los demás lectores por que a algunos no les gusta el incesto-nyaa por que a mi en lo particular amor al incesto-nyaa pero esta historia es Amuto-nyaa aunque podríamos meter un poco de confucion-nyaa pero primero la opinión de los demás lectores al igual que la tuya-nyaa**

**Minami&Zero: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Ya ne-nyaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minami: TT^TT**

**Zero: ¬¬" Puedes dejar de lloriquear**

**Akemi: TT^TT**

**Zero: Que demonios les pasa? ¬¬"**

**Minami&Akemi: No podremos ir a la convencion de Anime por que nos castigaron-nyaa TT^TT y segundo va a haber un concierto de Miku-sempai-nyaa OWO ahora entiendes-nyaa**

**Zero: O_O" Concierto de Hatsune Miku?**

**Akemi&Minami: Hai-nyaa TT^TT**

**Zero: Entonces, Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de PEacht-Picht-Sale corriendo a toda prisa**

**Akemi&Minami: -.-U**

* * *

**Te necesito capitulo 4**

-Tranquila ellos no te harán daño-Contesto Hitomi (Amu), girando un poco la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Ami-Ya sera en otra ocasion, en donde me tomare su sangre-Sonrió macabra mente, dirigiéndose hacia los que estaban enfrente de ella, "Hitomi", musito "Sayonara" y unas plumas de color oscuro, cubrieron a "Hitomi", Yukito, Zero y Ami, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro

* * *

Después de eso los tres jóvenes que se quedaron hay estaban asombrados, trataron de explicarse mentalmente ¿Esa era Ami? ¿Pero como?, mientras caminaban en silencio, hasta que sin darse cuenta pasaron por la casa de Amu, y se empezó a escuchar una canción.

_Como el cielo gris, va oscureciendo mi interior..._

_Ya no distingo claramente mi reflejo..._

_Ahora estoy en esta oscura habitación..._

_Buscando descargar la ira que me invade..._

_Me canse de ver a la gente sonreír,_

_Se que todos ellos solo están fingiendo,..._

_Solo es una apariencia exterior,_

_Pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos..._

_Por eso esta canción, canta ahora como un mensaje,_

_Para guiar a otro como yo..._

_Las lagrimas,...La soledad,..._

_Todo es real, muestran que solo eres humano,_

_Y es normal que tengas fallos..._

_Al derramar mis lagrimas,..._

_quiero expresar, todo lo que guardado dentro _

_Y demostrar que es hermoso..._

_El mostrarnos...tal como somos..._

* * *

_aquellas bellas notas acabaron, entonces los tres jóvenes vieron salir a "Hitomi" al balcón llorando pero sin expresar ningún sentimiento en los ojos, simplemente las lagrimas caían, mas sin embargo "Hitomi" no hacia nada, no sollozaba, no emitía algún sonido hasta que..._

* * *

-"Hitomi"-Llamo una voz desconocida a "Hitomi"

-Alice-Dijo sorprendida "Hitomi", mientras la nombrada salia de su escondite

-Hitomi-sama-Dijo la pelicastaña mientras se arrodillaba-Los Kagamine desean verla-Dijo de nuevo mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia

-Deciros que yo no deseo verlos-Contesto fríamente "Hitomi"

-Pero, Hitomi-sama-Dijo, Aice, deshaciendo la reverencia-Su objetivo de juntar las cuatro llaves Dumptey Key esta casi completo-Ahora el semblante de Alice, era serio y frió a la vez

* * *

**Minami: Lo se demasiado corto-nyaa TT^TT pero...**

**Zero: Esta sufriendo por que no puede ir a ver el concierto de Miku hoy en la TnT**

**Akemi: Asi es y como Zero se queria ir sin nosotras-nyaa ¬¬" lo hemos amarrado a una silla electrica-nyaa**

**Minami: Asi es bueno espero les haya gustado-nyaa **

**Akemi: Agradecemos sus reviews**

**Zero: Noz vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Minami&Akemi&Zero: Nos vemos Ya ne-nyaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minami: Ohayo Mina **

**Akemi: Ohayo ^^ tiempo sin estar aquí jeje**

**Zero: ¬¬" Bien ya que estas locas se disculpan por el retraso (cosa que en verdad esta haciendo Zero jeje ^^U) vamos al capitulo 5, asi que Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

**Te necesito capitulo 5**

* * *

-"Hitomi"-Llamo una voz desconocida a "Hitomi"

-Alice-Dijo sorprendida "Hitomi", mientras la nombrada salia de su escondite

-Hitomi-sama-Dijo la pelicastaña mientras se arrodillaba-Los Kagamine desean verla-Dijo de nuevo mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia

-Deciros que yo no deseo verlos-Contesto fríamente "Hitomi"

-Pero, Hitomi-sama-Dijo, Aice, deshaciendo la reverencia-Su objetivo de juntar las cuatro llaves Dumptey Key esta casi completo-Ahora el semblante de Alice, era serio y frió a la vez

-Tu lo has dicho, esta casi completo-Contesto fríamente, "Hitomi", mientras se daba vuelta

-Discúlpeme "Hitomi"-sama-Dijo fríamente, Alice, con el dolor expresado en sus ojos grises, mientras ponía su mano, ensañando la palma en la cual apareció un tipo sello de color negro y de este salio un bastón gigante de color negro.

-"_No puedes hacerlo, no te dejes vencer "Hitomi", por favor"-_Escucho "Hitomi" una voz dentro de su interior, gritando tristemente.

-!Ah¡-Grito, "Hitomi", mientras se agachaba poniendo sus manos en la cabeza-!Parad, por favor¡-Grito alzando la cabeza, "Hitomi".

-Disculpadme "Hitomi"-sama-Dijo tristemente, Alice

* * *

-Pero que demonios-Dijo Utau, enfadada-¿Quien es "esa"?-Pregunto enfadada, Utau

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Una voz fria y seria contesto a su pregunta

-¿Eh?-Pregunto sorprendida la pelirubia, girando la cabeza en dirección a la voz, fría y seria-!Katsura¡-Grito, Utau, señalando a Zero con el dedo indice.

-!Parad ya, por favor¡-Se escucharon, los gritos de dolor de "Hitomi"

-¿Por que no ayudas a tu hermana?-Pregunto un poco enfadado, Kuukai

-No es de vuestra incumbencia, asi que dejarnos en paz ¿Queréis?-Contesto serio, Zero

-Pero es tu hermana deberías ayudarla-

-Lo intente...-susurro, Zero con tristeza en su tono de voz

* * *

_Los gritos de "Hitomi" cada vez eran mas fuertes, hasta que sin darse cuenta "Hitomi" estaba cayendo al suelo, Todos se preocuparon menos Zero y Alice, antes de que "Hitomi" cayera al suelo, unas plumas de color oscuro envolvieron su cuerpo impidiendo la caída de la ya mencionada._

_Las plumas empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco del cuerpo de "Hitomi", al desvanecerse completamente todas las plumas "Hitomi" tenia los ojos cerrados pero...todo cambio, su cabello se volvió ¿rosa?, si rosa, sus ropas cambiaron, ahora llevaba un vestido de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mangas colgadas que llegaban hasta los codos y una cinta gris en la cintura, al abrir los ojos se noto que sus ojos eran de color ámbar._

* * *

**Minami: Y hasta aqui llego el 5° capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Zero: Agradecemos todos los reviews que dejaron, esperemos y dejen otros mas,**

**Akemi: Esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado**

**Minami&Akemi&Zero: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Ya ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Minami: Ohayo Mina**

**Akemi: Ohayo ^^ tiempo sin estar aquí jeje**

**Zero: ¬¬" Bien ya que estas locas se disculpan por el retraso (cosa que en verdad esta haciendo Zero jeje ^^U) vamos al capitulo 6, asi que Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht**

* * *

**Nota de la autora antes del inicio del capitulo: El personaje "Yukito" yo lo invente así que si queréis tomarlo prestado para vuestras historias podéis pedirme permiso a través de un review o por PM. **

**A partir de ahora, algunas canciones puede que sean de mi invencion, claro que slo unos pequeño trozos, puesto a que no tengo mucha imaginacion, pero para vuestra suerte cuando no tube internet, me inspire y escribí una pequeña canción, como ya saben, supongo, las canciones de capítulos anteriores, no son de mi propiedad, así que si queréis buscarla los titulos son. **

**_"Si no estas conmigo"_**

**_"My song fandub latino y lyrics Latidos de Angeles"_**

**Ninguna de estas dos canciones me pertenecen bueno no los aburro y ahora si. Ni shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht, asi como Zero pertenece a Vampire Kgnitg, Asi como vocaloid es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Te necesito capitulo 6**

* * *

_Los gritos de "Hitomi" cada vez eran mas fuertes, hasta que sin darse cuenta "Hitomi" estaba cayendo al suelo, Todos se preocuparon menos Zero y Alice, antes de que "Hitomi" cayera al suelo, unas plumas de color oscuro envolvieron su cuerpo impidiendo la caída de la ya mencionada._

_Las plumas empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco del cuerpo de "Hitomi", al desvanecerse completamente todas las plumas "Hitomi" tenia los ojos cerrados pero...todo cambio, su cabello se volvió ¿rosa?, si rosa, sus ropas cambiaron, ahora llevaba un vestido de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mangas colgadas que llegaban hasta los codos y una cinta gris en la cintura, al abrir los ojos se noto que sus ojos eran de color ámbar._

* * *

_Todos los presentes, a excepción de Alice y Zero quedaron sorprendidos, preguntándose miles de cosas en su cabeza, esa era...¿Amu?_

_Pero como si desde ese día no la habían vuelto a ver, incluso una chica, de cabello rosa de nombre "Luka Megurine", les había dicho a todos que se olvidaran de Hinamori Amu, puesto a que ella estaba..."muerta"...¿Muerta?, así es, todos quedaron devastados, menos cierto peliazul que estaba en Francia, puesto a que no sabia nada de esto y todos decidieron que era mejor ocultárselo._

_se preguntaran por que Luka les habrá dicho eso a todos ¿Verdad?, pues bien la historia comienza hace 5 años atrás, en un pequeño y hermoso palacio por fuera._

* * *

-Megurine-san-Dijo Hatsune Miku, princesa del palacio, tomando el te.

-¿Hatsune-sama se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto, Luka, haciendo una reverencia.

-No seas tan formal, solo llámame Miku-Contesto Miku, esbozando una gentil y dulce sonrisa.

-¡Miku!-Se escucho un grito proveniente de la voz de un hombre mientras entraba corriendo por el jardín y se abalanzaba hacia Miku para abrazarla, acción que no pudo realizar, puesto a que Luka lo golpeo fuertemente antes de que alcanzara a abrazar a Miku.

-!¿Kaito cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres así?¡-Grito enfurecida, Luka mientras correteaba a Kaito, el cual ahora estaba luchando por su vida, o mejor dicho corriendo.

-Chotto Luka¡-Gritaba, Kaito, mientras era perseguido por Luka, hasta que Luka lo logro alcanzar y lo agarro del hombre, haciendo que este volteara un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con una Luka furiosa echa llamas.-G-Gomenasai Luka-sama¡-Dijo rápidamente haciendo una alabanza hacia Luka

-¿Otra ves jugando?-Se escucho preguntar, una melodiosa voz, proveniente de una mujer, de cabello plateado.

-Gomen Natsuki-sempai-Dijeron al unisono Luka y Kaito, haciendo una reverencia

-No se preocupen, ademas alguien le debe enseñar a Kaito-kun modales, ¿No crees Miku?-Pregunto divertida Natsuki

-Aquí todos creemos eso-Contestaron todos al unisono, divertidos

-Oee¡-Reclamo, Kaito

-Demo tienen razon-Ahora Yuuki los acompañaba-¡Pero se puede saber para que me llamaba Natsuki-sama?-Pregunto divertida Yuuki

-Sobre eso, tengo algo muy importante que decirles, incluso a Zero-Contesto tristemente Natsuki-Pero eso sera en privado y después cuando hable con Zero-Ahora se pudo observar una sonrisa falsa en el rostro de Natsuki. Todos asintieron,.sin decir nada y se sentaron en una mesa con sillas alrededor de color negro.

-Bien, Como ya saben, Amu, mi hija, debe regresar para asumir su puesto para ser la reina del palacio. Aun así no me gustaría dejarla aquí sola y prisionera como Zero.-Comenzó Natsuki a hablar, firmemente.

-Lo entendemos-Contestaron al unisono todos los presentes

-Así que como también podéis ver ella no quiere asumir esa responsabilidad, por eso solo quedan 6 años mas para su libertad asi que este es el plan. Luka, iras diciendo que eres su hermana mayor y mentiras diciendo que tu nombre es "Luka Hinamori", después les dirás que lamentablemente se tienen que olvidar de Amu, por que murió en un terrible accidente automovilístico. ¿Entendido?-

-Lo entiendo-Respondió, Luka

-Bien, despues Amu tendra que lidiar como verdaderamente es junto a su hermano, Zero, Yuuki, tu le entregaras la gargantilla cross, como ya sabes le diras lo que tiene que hacer han entendido?-Pregunto Natsuki

* * *

_El plan, se sigo al pie de la letra, tal y como lo había ordenado Natsuki._

_Después de la supuesta muerte de Amu, un año mas tarde, anunciaron que habi un nuevo grupo musical, un dueto de hermanos que cantaba canciones de cualquier tipo, amor, desamor, tristeza, pero jamas alegría._

_Pero extrañamente, cada vez que este dueto llevaba a cabo un concierto, muchas personas salían sin muchas energías, pálidos y con unas marcas en el cuello de dos puntos apenas visibles. _

_Lo cual causo desconfianza a todo el grupo de amigos con shugo charas, puesto a que los shugo charas podían ver esos puntos, apenas visibles a los ojos humanos._

* * *

_Volviendo a el momento en que nos quedamos..._

* * *

_En un rápido movimiento, Amu se dirigió hacia Utau, Kuukai y Ikuto. _

_Antes de que estos tres, alcanzaran a decir algo estaban en el piso tirados y inconscientes._

* * *

_Alice y Zero, quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de Amu. _

_Puesto a que se preguntaron ¿Acaso estará volviendo en si?. o ¡Se estará liberando ya?._

* * *

**Minami: Al fin acabo y me duelen los dedos voy a sangrar**

**Zero: en lo mas largo que ha escribido en toda su existencia u.u**

**Minami: Urusai! ¬¬" bien agradezco vuestros reviews a todas las personas que dejaron gracias en serio sin ustedes no me inspiraría bueno ya se que me tarde pero no tenia internet y hasta hoy lo tengo OWO ya no aguanto mas asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Ya ne! **


End file.
